The Four Seasons
by MaybeMeagan
Summary: She didn't know why she felt so attracted to the cold waiter. He didn't know why the shy tailor was slowly  taking control of his thoughts. He said/ She said. Candace-Chase.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a pretty avid Harvest Moon fan. I've played pretty much every one. I'm been waiting for Wind Bazaar. Is it out yet? I haven't checked lately. I love Harvest Moon fanfics. They make me smile. I'm also a pretty big fan of non-canon Tree of Tranquility/ Animal Parade couples. Chase-Candace being one of those. I also like Owen/Selena, Luke/Kathy, Kathy/Kasey, Luke/Molly, Gil/everyone and Mira/ Dale.

This is also going to be a he said/ she said. So it'll be Chase's POV next time and vice versa.

Wow. I'm a weirdo. Well. I hope you enjoy .

Disclaimer. I wish.

…..

Chapter One. Hello. I'm Candace.

It was because of Kathy and Momo that I was even here. Here being the Brass Bar. In this seat, watching the snow fall from the window.

My name is Candace Moon. My Grandmother, my younger sister Luna Moon, and myself all work at Sonata Tailor's in Harmonica town which lies on the Castanet continent. I'm not there right now.

My best friends made sure I had some time out of the tailor's.

If it wasn't for them I would be in the tailor's alone. Maybe with Luna but lately she always has dates with that mysterious boy. She said she'd tell me who the mystery guy was once she knew if the feelings were real or not.

I just wish she'd figure it out.

I don't tell her how lonely I've been. I do wish her happiness with that boy, even if I have no idea who he may be.

I shyly look to Momo, my messy haired, farmer friend, and can't help but smile. She is in the middle of telling me and my other closest friend Kathy, a beautiful blonde, about why she cut her hair short before coming to this place with her brother.

" Well," Momo smiled, putting her hand through her hair. " I was watching this farm anime and the girl had long blonde hair and I was like: Whoa! She's gorgeous and ended up with this adorable kid named Cliff but then it dawned on me. Ew. She must make her hair all sweaty and gross so I decided I wouldn't have the hassle and chopped it off!" She finishes with a sense of accomplishment, nodding her head feverishly and taking a drink.

Kathy starts to laugh uncontrollably, holding her sides. I watch her in awe. I could never do that in public. I cover my mouth and let out a soft giggle, not wanting to upset anyone else in the bar.

" So you became a farmer because of an anime?" she sputters out in between laughs. It is funny. Momo is a tad bit eccentric and does everything on a whim. She's a humorous and kind girl.

" Well, mostly," Momo tells us, taking another huge bite of food. "My friend Tina left to become a farmer and she met this total hottie and they're married now. So when my brother decided to buy some land I was like: Hell yeah!"

" Of course Kasey would be the one that actually bought the land," Kathy laughs. " He's so much more reliable then you. Don't you agree, Candy?" Kathy is always giving people nicknames and that just so happened to be mine. I always felt it would be better suited for a pretty girl.

Momo is also a nickname. Her real name is Molly. Kathy decided Momo was cuter and it suits Momo well so it stuck. Her brother even uses it now.

" I think Momo is equally as reliable," I stutter, a terrible habit of mine. " Your friend is a farmer too?" It was quite the coincidence, but Momo's life was interesting. I look out the window. It's snowing.

She is like a free bird. Kathy is the playful spirit. And I'm, well, the stationary rock.

" Not anymore, Candy," Momo said, stuffing more food in her face. She loves the bar's all you can eat specials and always planned our get together during them. " Her and Jamie, the guy, left town after they got married. She didn't give me all the details but they needed to leave something about how he was always reminded of something and blah blah blah. But she loves him which is nice, I guess."

" That's crazy. Does she know you think her husband is totally cute?" Kathy starts to laugh again when Momo just nods her head. One thing about Momo is that she is always honest. One time Kathy said Momo was too honest.

I never understood how someone could be too honest.

" He does too."

" You're ridiculous, Momo."

I think I understand now.

" But she knows I'd never do anything," Momo tells us, putting down her food. " Besides he's too quiet for me. Kasey says we'd be an off fit too, " Momo smiles. The face she's making makes me think she's remembering a place other then here. Of people I've never seen and of things I've never done.

" When is Kasey coming anyways?" Kathy asks, looking to the grandfather clock. " He should be here."

" Luke's probably doing some stupid," Momo laughs. " You never know with them."

We start talking about men and daily things. The snow is falling outside. A part of me wants to go out into it and make a snow man.

" I would need someone willing to keep up with me," Momo admits, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. I am taking out of my day dreaming. It seems Kathy and Momo are discussing relationships. I haven't had many, if any at all, so sometimes I feel like I can't contribute to these conversations.

" So you admit to being crazy?" Kathy teases, taking another sip of her drink.

" Pretty much."

" I wish I could find a nice guy," Kathy sighs, taking a sip of her cocktail. " But, I always end up dating jerks. I must have a defect, huh?"

" What about Owen?" I ask, concerned. " You have no such thing! You're lovely!"

" Yeah!" Momo also smiled, nodding quickly. " I mean. Sure. You like drinking and sometimes you get a little crazy but you're nice! You're a strong woman!" Momo smiles, putting her arm around Kathy.

" Thanks guys but me and Owen broke up," Kathy admits, resting her head in her hands. " I really did like him."

" Seriously?" Momo gapes, not bothering to close her mouth which still had food in it. " Why did he do that?"

" Told me there was nothing he could do," She sighs, taking another sip of her drink. " I guess I wasn't good anymore. "

" No!" I squeak shaking my head. " No! Kathy! You are no such thing!" I grab her hand and hold it in mine. It was all I could do but Kathy's face does lighten up.

" Well, he's obviously an idiot," Momo announces. " You, both of you, are great. You deserve better and I love you!" she starts to raise her glass for a toast. Kathy also raises hers. They both look at me and I raise my water, feeling quite silly.

" You're so precious," I tell Kathy smiling setting down my tea. " You both are."

" Candy!" They booth swoon and give me a hug. " You're so cute!"

" No…" I sputter, crushed by the hug.

This was when I noticed that Momo had ate three empty plates in front of her. I hadn't noticed how much she ate before the hug.

" You're an animal," Kathy notes when she sits back down, staring at the stack of three plates in front of Momo, the same as me.

" Maybe you should stop…" I also tell her, worried that she might get sick. Momo is noted for being able to eat anything she wanted and never getting sick. Though, you never know, today might be the day she finally does get sick.

" Nah," Momo smiles ushering Chase, the cook, with her fingers. " Hey! Chase! Another plate please!"

" No," Chase says as he comes over, glaring at Momo. " You've eaten all you can eat. You're going to get fat." Chase is awful sarcastic and always made me feel uncomfortable when he was around; I could feel my face heating up with that familiar blush.

" Probably," Momo smiles, rubbing her stomach. " That's the fun of it!" She's always so full of confidence.

" Will you still love me when I get fat?" She looks to me and Kathy, a huge grin plastered on her face.

I nod and Kathy just bursts out laughing, holding the sides of her stomach.

" Hello, Chase," I let out a small voice. " Nice seeing you…" I mumble, trying to be polite. I bow my head and look up. He has his signature smirk on his face.

" Oh," he says, looking to his side acting like he doesn't want to look into my eyes. I feel my face heat up but this isn't the first time he'd done this. It always feels like he doesn't want anything to do with me. Even when he comes into the tailor's. He makes it quick and concise, especially when dealing with me.

" This is when you say: Hello, Candace," Kathy tells him, punching Chase in the stomach. Sometimes Kathy relates violence and affection and doesn't know she can actually punch pretty hard. When we were little she made Luke cry. She doesn't know he did because he sucked it in until after she left. He made me swear to secrecy.

"Ouch," Chase grumbles rubbing his stomach, glaring at Kathy. " You punch like a man!"

" Right!" Luke comes in, waving furiously. " No one believes me! They're all like: Kathy is such a sweet girl. And I'm like: say that after she punches you!" He's laughing and punches Kathy in the shoulder, obviously not hard and she does the same. They act like siblings now.

" Whatever!" Kathy laughs. " I said I was sorry! It happened years ago! And you acted like it didn't hurt!"

" Just teasing," Luke smiles and winks at me. He still remembers. Luke tends to remember everything.

Bo and Kasey are also with Luke, Kasey waves at us and sits down next to us along with the others. Kasey is nice, polite and -much like Momo- very honest. We became friends before I did with Momo and Kathy.

Kasey was the one who introduced me to Momo.

I also notice that Owen isn't with them today. Actually, for that matter, neither is Selena. I wonder why she's gone?

They are also covered with snow. It was only lightly falling when we all got here but now it seems to be really piling. It's hard to see out the window.

" Is it snowing hard at home?" Momo asks wiping some snow off her brother. " Are all the animals good?"

" I made sure they had extra food and blankets before I locked them in." Kasey tells her, warming his hands with his breath. " Hello Candace. Kathy. How are you?"

" I'm fine," Kathy smiles." It's so cold this year but I love it."

" Me too,' Kasey smiles. " It makes me want to paint." A little known fact about Kasey is that he loves to paint. Momo and his house is full of his paintings.

" We've been busy," Bo says as he takes a drink of hot tea. " Luke has actually been productive." Momo looks shocked and covers her mouth.

" Remember last year when Luke lost all lumber I helped you guys cut only to find it in spring when the snow melt?" She smiles, teasing Luke. Luke starts to laugh.

" I remember that." Chase smiles. " He swore Big foot stole it." I love it when Chase smiles. They're small. And come rarely.

" Chase," Momo smiles. " Sit down with us! No more people will come this late!" Chase shrugs and takes a seat next to me.

" Hello Candace," Chase says and I feel my face heat up when the lights shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. This chapter is a little late because I've been super/uber busy. I went to a college Expo today. It was nice.

This chapter was fun. I like Chase; he always made me laugh. I also always thought him and Luke would make a funny best friendship. And Kasey. I LOVE Kasey's look in Animal Parade. It's my favorite male hero look. I'm also a big fan of Mark because he was so different.

Anywho. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: no mo no.

Chapter two: In the dark closet.

…

" Chase," Momo smiles. " Sit down with us! No more people will come this late!" Chase shrugs and takes a seat next to me.

" Hello Candace," Chase says and I feel my face heat up when the lights shut off.

...

This is the stupid. And could have been prevented. We all don't have to be sitting in the dark right now.

Who suggested that maybe a new generator could be useful during winter? Who had said during a closing in fall that this winter was reportedly going to be the worst in history? Who?

Oh. That's right.

Me.

" I'll go find some candles!" Kathy pretty much screams, apparently thinking that because we can't see, we cant hear all the sudden too.

" We aren't deaf, Blondie," I try to sound calm. I mean really. I even visited town twice in fall I could have picked up a damn generator.

" Chase!" Kathy yells, I hear something make a huge thud on the ground.

Oh. I'm defiantly not paying any damages Kathy does to the store. I'm always paying for damages to the store, granted the damages are usually caused by Maya's visits.

" What did you knock down?" I ask, not even caring if I sound annoyed.

" I wasn't near the sound!" Kathy insists, more thuds are heard. They sound like they're coming from the other side of the table where Momo is.

" Momo, this isn't funny," Kasey scolds, obviously surprising mild amusement. A swoosh sound is heard.

" Did you just punch the air, Kathy?" Bo asks, he sounds the calmest right now. I can only guess that's from living with Luke for so long. He's probably used to things like this.

" No that wasn't me…" Kathy sounds startled, which is pretty rare. One time during a race she fell off of her horse. She just got back up and complained about not finishing he race.

She's a tough a girl.

" I'll help you…" Kasey mumbles as he gets up and stumbles to where, hopefully, he reaches Kathy.

" Talk so I can find you…" Kasey tells her, there's a series of thuds that follow.

What a hero.

" Ow…"

" Kasey!" Kathy cries. There's another sound. It sounds like… Deep breathing?

" Luke." I grumble. " Stop being obnoxious."

All I get for an answer is a series of mumbles. I can hear Kathy stumbling around, her cow boy boots making a distinctive thud thud on the hard wood floors.

And where the Hell did Hayden go?

This is still silly. This really didn't need to happen. I mean can't anyone in this stupid establishment, I don't know, think ahead. Am I the only one-

Who just grabbed my arm? They're shaking.

" I'm sorry," A small voice shakes, it's Candace's. " But… I really don't like the dark…" I can barely here her because Kathy is yelling in the back ground, swearing that something just touched her and it sounds like someone - most likely Kasey- fell.

" Oh, Goddess!' Kathy shrieks. " What if it's a ghost? What if the bar is haunted!" Ghosts are one of the few things that scare Kathy.

I wonder why Momo isn't answering Kathy's screaming, sounding full of energy and excited. When Perry heard a ghost in the church she was the only one willing to go into it. She thinks they're interesting and acted fairly disappointed when she didn't find one.

Candace's grip gets tighter.

" I'm so sorry.." she whispers and it sounds like she stifling a sob. She lets go only to hear a sound and grab for my arm again. This pattern is repeated a couple times. It's kind of funny but I try my hardest not to laugh.

" Try closing your eyes," I whisper. My first reaction was to say: aren't you a little old to be afraid of the dark but...

" OK."

" Do you feel any better?"

" A little…"

I reach out my hand to see where she is. My hand brushes across what I think is her cheek.

" Oh.." I mumble pulling my hand away quickly. " I didn't mean to…"

" No it was my fault…" Candace whispers letting me go but only holding on again when something that sounds like… snoring?

" It's ok…" I try to tell her. " It's just snoring."

" Why would there be snoring?"

" I don't know." I mumble. " Maybe, Kasey passed out? Kathy probably accidentally punched him thinking it was a ghost."

" That would be terrible…" Candace laughs. I smile.

" Then why are you laughing?"

" Because it's so ridiculous…"

" Thank you…" she whispers and before I can react…

The lights turn on.

" Thought you kids might want some light!' The husky voiced Hayden laughs as he wipes some snow off of himself. " What are all of you doing?"

I look around the room and start to laugh.

Apparently Luke wasn't next to me because him and Momo are sleeping on the floor. Bo's sipping tea, looking quite exasperated about the whole ordeal.

Kasey is rubbing his head, next to a fallen barstool. Kathy is standing in the middle of the room, looking quite confused, and I look down at Candace who still has her eyes clenched closed.

" You can open your eyes now…" I tell her, putting my hand on hers. She quickly takes her hand off me, blushing quite heavily.

' Oh.." She mumbled, trying to recompose herself. " Sorry."

" Chase!" Hayden takes me by the shoulder and booms, shaking me. " Thanks for that generator idea, Son! It really was good idea!"

Ouch. Who feels like a major D-bag?

That would have to be me.

" You're welcome?" I ask and look to where Candace is. She's not there anymore. She went behind the counter and is getting something.

Ice.

I've noticed that about her. She's always doing something for someone else. I wonder if she ever wonders about what she wants.

" Chase?" Hayden is looking at me.

" What?"

" Spacing out , Son?" Hayden scratches the back of his head. " I was just telling everyone how they may want to stay here the night. The storm's pretty bad."

" I hope Luna's all right…" Candace whispers as she takes her seat next to me, it looks like Kathy has Kasey under control.

" What was that?" I ask her. She looks up at me suddenly, she has crystal blue eyes.

" My sister…" she mumbles. " I didn't see her tonight so… Oh." She trails off, biting her lip.

" I'm sure she's OK…" I tell her. I've only met her sister a couple times around town but she seems like the type that can hold her own. " She seems pretty tough."

Candace just smiles softly.

" I think so too…"

I don't know what to say. What do I say?

"Yeah." I say, wiping some of the peach hair out of my face. But Candace is shaking Momo.

" Momo…' She says softly, putting her hand on her then Luke. "Luke. Wake up…"

Momo jolts awake while Luke gets up as bit more slowly. Both rub the sleep out of their eyes.

" What's happening?" Momo asks, looking around a bit confused. Almost like she expected to wake up in her house.

" We have to stay here, since the storm is so bad…"

" Everyone?"

I swear. Sometimes Momo isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Candace nods and helps them up. Kathy comes running to them.

" Candy!" Kathy yells, grabbing onto their arms. " You and Momo are going to sleep in my room! It'll be like a sleep over!" She smiles and Momo looks excited.

" Yay!" Momo claps. " We can talk until morning!"

" Says the girl who fell asleep in two minutes…" I smirk shaking my head.

" That was a cap nap."

" I'm sure."

" Everything you say sounds sarcastic," Momo complains throwing her arms in the air. " I can never win with you!"

" You've never been the quickest to have a witty retort, Momo," Kasey laughs, taking his sisters shoulder.

" What about the rest of us?" Bo quickly interupts. " We can't sleep with the girls..."

" Why not?" Luke asks, looking generally confused. He's also not the sharpest thing.

" Because they're girls."

" Oh."

" I'll get out the futons," Hayden tells us, going up into the closet. Kasey, Luke and I following to help. Bo is taking care of the dishes.

He'd make the perfect house wife.

I look into the closet, picking up my share of the load, and I notice women's clothing. This most be where they keep all of Kathy's mothers things. There's many articles of clothing and things. But before I can look anymore Hayden shuts the door and locks it. Locking away any memories of her.

He looks at me sharply. As if a code for: Don't you dare ask any questions. Luke doesn't have an expression on his face. I suspect there is a similar closet in his home.

Then there is Kasey, who is also expressionless. I suspect that someone has all of his and Momo's stuff in a closet. Candace probably has one too.

Everyone has a closet.

Except for me.


End file.
